


Soft

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Braiding, Hair care, M/M, No plot just fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hrnnng hair soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: “Ugh, quit tugging.”“Shhh, stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this lawl

“Ugh, quit tugging.”

“Shhh, stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.” Gold’s tongue stuck out slightly as he focused on the strands of hair in his hands, determined to braid the other’s hair.

Silver grunts slightly in frustration. “Well, hurry up! It’s taking forever, plus you suck at it.” He slightly moves to readjust his posture. “Also your knees are stabbing my back.”

Gold rolls his eyes at the boy’s non-stop complaining. Gold, sitting criss-cross, was braiding Silver’s hair as the other boy laid his back against Gold’s legs. “I told you to just let me do it while you were sitting up.” A slight amusement laced Gold’s voice.

“Yeah well, I thought it’d be more comfortable this way.” The redhead weakly retorts, defeat clear in his voice.

Gold chuckles, leaning down and placing a kiss on Silver’s forehead. “Now be patient and let me finish.” He went back to weaving the hair strands in his hand.

Silver, now content after being given a sufficient amount of affection, settled down and waited for the other boy to finish.

“Your hair is soft.” Silver could practically hear him grinning.

“I know.” Was all Silver responded with and Gold snickered.

Gold grinned as he finally finished the last braid. “Alrighty! All done!~” The boy sang.

Silver stood up and began to walk to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His hair had been separated into eight different braided strands. He had to admit, he didn’t look too bad.

“So what do ya think?” Gold looked at him with a confident smile.

“It’s stupid.” Silver lied through his teeth.

Gold deflated and dramatically whined, “Whaaaaat? But I put so much time into it. I think it looks cute!”

Silver scoffed. “Whatever. It’s stupid…” He paused. “But I guess it’s okay. It doesn’t look… bad.” Silver sheepishly admitted to his boyfriend.

“YES! I knew you liked it!” Gold practically jumped with joy at his boyfriend’s almost-compliment. “I love youuuu~” He sang.

Silver smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
